Princípios Morais e Paixão
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Dean e Sam envolvem-se numa noite e quando acordam no dia seguinte, têm noção do que se passou. Enquanto Dean fica horrorizado por ter dormido com o irmão, Sam encara a situação da maneira oposta. Como será a vida deles agora? Oneshot.


**Título: **Princípios Morais e Paixão

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Dean e Sam envolvem-se numa noite e quando acordam no dia seguinte, têm noção do que se passou. Enquanto Dean fica horrorizado por ter dormido com o irmão, Sam encara a situação da maneira oposta. Como será a vida deles agora? Oneshot.

**Princípios Morais e Paixão**

Dean Winchester acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça. Demorou alguns segundos a abrir os olhos. Olhou para o tecto do quarto do motel e só depois lhe vieram à cabeça as recordações do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Olhou para o lado e viu que Sam dormia profundamente. Dean sentou-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

Queria que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Mas a realidade era outra. Não havia dúvidas do que tinha acontecido. Dean suspirou. Tinha mesmo dormido com Sam. Aliás, não haveria problema nenhum se tivessem apenas dormido juntos, mas tinham feito bem mais do que isso.

Dean ficou pensativo durante vários minutos. Agora não havia nada que se pudesse fazer. Não havia maneira de esquecer o que tinha acontecido, nem de poder voltar ao passado e alterar o que se tinha passado. Sam mexeu-se na cama e lentamente abriu os olhos. Demorou menos tempo que Dean a lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido e sentou-se na cama também.

"Estás bem, Dean?" perguntou Sam, olhando para o irmão.

"Não, não estou bem." respondeu Dean, continuando a olhar em frente. Não queria encarar Sam olhos nos olhos.

Ambos ficaram calados durante uns segundos, até que Sam resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Não podiam ficar calados para sempre. Isso não resolveria nada.

"Dean, temos de encarar os factos sobre o que aconteceu." disse Sam. "Não foi um sonho, nem nenhum tipo de ilusão. Ontem, bebemos um pouco, estávamos aborrecidos com o rumo das nossas vidas e... aconteceu que acabámos por ter sexo. Temos de encarar isso. Aconteceu e pronto."

Dean olhou subitamente para o irmão, com os olhos a flamejar.

"Como é que podes estar a falar do que aconteceu tão calmamente, Sam? Nós os dois, que somos irmãos, fizemos sexo. Não é natural! Nunca devia ter acontecido!" exclamou Dean.

"Mas aconteceu, Dean. Para que é que agora devemos estar aqui a recriminarmo-nos ou a atirar acusações? Aconteceu, não podemos mudar isso, por isso a melhor maneira é aceitar." disse Sam.

"E como é que agora vamos conviver, sabendo o que aconteceu?" perguntou Dean.

"Ora, vamos conviver como sempre fizemos. Se quiseres ignorar o assunto, tudo bem, mas para mim o que aconteceu ontem fez todo o sentido."

"Como? Estás louco Sam?"

"Não, não estou louco." respondeu Sam, abanando a cabeça. "O que aconteceu entre nós talvez estivesse destinado. Talvez até já pudesse ter acontecido há mais tempo. Dean, se fores a ver, nós não temos mais ninguém a não ser um ao outro. Percorremos o país, caçando os demónios, não estamos tempo suficiente em nenhum lugar para criar laços afectivos ou ter uma relação com alguém. No final de contas, só teríamos quatro destinos possíveis. Morremos e assim não ficaríamos com ninguém, tentar escapar a esta vida e começar uma relação com alguém, continuarmos com a vida que temos e continuarmos sozinhos ou continuarmos com a vida que temos, mas ficarmos juntos."

"Mas Sam, nós somos irmãos." argumentou Dean. "Sangue do mesmo sangue."

"Eu sei, Dean. Mas não tenho razão nas quatro teorias que expus? Qual será o nosso destino? Não sabemos, mas de certo será um desses quatro." disse Sam. "E eu prefiro tentar agarrar o pouco de felicidade que eu possa ter. Nunca vamos conseguir livrar-nos desta vida, Dean. Se nos fixarmos num lugar, os demónios irão encontrar-nos e matar-nos. Por isso, se tu quisesses, mesmo que fosse um pecado por sermos irmãos, poderíamos ficar juntos. Como uma relação amorosa normal."

Dean não conseguiu dizer nada durante vários segundos, olhando para Sam como se nunca o tivesse visto até então. Sam manteve o seu olhar fixo no rosto do irmão, sem vacilar. Acreditava nas palavras que dissera e não se arrependia do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Por mais estranho que fosse uma relação entre irmãos, a vida dos irmãos Winchester nunca tinha sido normal, logo desde o início.

Dean acabou por se levantar da cama sem dizer nada e foi até à casa de banho, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sam suspirou, abanando a cabeça. Passados alguns segundos, Sam decidiu levantar-se também. Vestiu uma camisola e as calças e aproximou-se da porta da casa de banho.

"Dean, estás bem?"

"Já me fizeste essa mesma pergunta ainda há pouco. A resposta continua a ser a mesma." respondeu Dean, do outro lado da porta.

"Não vais poder evitar falar nisto para o resto da vida, Dean. Temos de resolver as coisas."

"Sam, não há nada para resolver. Nós somos irmãos. Não devia ter acontecido nada entre nós e não pode acontecer nada no futuro. Não foi assim que fomos educados, Sam."

"Ora Dean, nós não fomos educados de nenhuma maneira comum. Aliás, que educação é que o nosso pai nos deu? Praticamente nenhuma. Tu tiveste de ser responsável por muita coisa, quando ainda estavas na idade de brincar. E o que respeito hoje, deve-se a ti, pois foste tu que me ajudaste sempre. O pai nunca estava presente." disse Sam. "Nós sempre estivemos juntos, Dean."

"Tu foste estudar para Stanford, lembras-te? Não estivemos sempre juntos."

"Eu... queria libertar-me da vida que tinha, Dean. E tu não querias, por isso não te podia forçar a ires comigo."

"Podias ter ficado. Comigo e com o pai." disse Dean, do outro lado da porta.

"Podia... mas já não aguentava aquela vida, Dean. Mas afinal, acabei por a ter na mesma. Mas torna-se suportável porque estás comigo, Dean. Senão, já teria enlouquecido ou tinha-me suicidado para escapar a isto."

Sam esperou ouvir uma resposta de Dean, mas não se ouviu nada do outro lado da porta.

"Dean?"

O silêncio continuou.

"Dean, o que se passa?"

"Sam... preciso de ficar sozinho agora."

"Eu... está bem. Eu compreendo. Tens de pensar, é claro. Eu vou sair. Volto mais tarde."

Sam pegou na sua mochila e saiu porta fora, enquanto Dean suspirou, encostando-se à parede da casa de banho. Depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, tudo tinha mudado. Ele e Sam tinham-se envolvido, cometido incesto e agora Sam queria algo mais.

"_Como é que eu posso olhar para a cara dele agora?" pensava Dean, confuso. "Isto não está certo... mas o Sam tem razão na parte em que acabaremos por morrer ou ficar sozinhos... não, não posso estar a considerar a possibilidade de me envolver com ele. É meu irmão!"_

Dean decidiu tomar um duche frio, para tentar clarear as ideias, mas mesmo depois do duche, todas as preocupações, dúvidas e receios continuavam na sua cabeça. Debatia-se com o problema moral que tinha em mãos. Primeiro, nunca se tinha interessado por nenhum homem antes. E agora tinha-se envolvido com um. Mas aí residia o segundo problema moral, porque não se tinha envolvido com qualquer homem, mas com Sam, o seu irmão.

Dean olhou-se ao espelho. Estaria diferente? Por fora não se notava nada de diferente. Por dentro, tudo mudara. Dean saiu do quarto do motel, indo até um café que ficava ali perto, para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Ao entrar no café, olhou à volta e ficou aliviado por Sam não ter tido a mesma ideia. Fez o seu pedido e sentou-se numa mesa a um canto.

Trouxeram-lhe o pequeno-almoço e enquanto comia, os pensamentos de Dean voltaram a divagar. O que deveria fazer? Não devia sequer estar a considerar a ideia de poder ficar com Sam, mas era uma possibilidade e não a conseguia tirar da cabeça. Se ficassem juntos, seria moralmente incorrecto, mas poderiam ter algum tempo de felicidade. Mas se depois se separassem, como seria? A convivência entre eles ficaria impossível.

"_Mas se não ficarmos juntos, será que é possível ignorar esta situação? Eu posso tentar esquecer o que aconteceu. Não vai ser fácil... aliás, provavelmente não consigo esquecer-me do que aconteceu, mas tento ignorar." pensou Dean. "Mas o Sam... se ele quer algo mais comigo, como é que ele vai reagir se eu disser que não quero nada com ele?"_

Dean deu uma dentada numa torrada e continuou pensativo.

"_Será que vai deixar que ignoremos o assunto... ou vai-se embora? Também não quero que ele se vá embora. É a única pessoa em quem tenho plena confiança e que está sempre comigo... bolas, estava tudo tão bem. Porque é que isto tinha de acontecer?"_

Dean terminou de tomar o pequeno-almoço, pagou a conta e saiu do café. Decidiu ir dar uma volta pela cidade. Se ficasse fechado no quarto do motel seria ainda pior e não estava com cabeça para conduzir o Impala, por isso foi dar uma volta a pé.

Enquanto ia a caminhar, passou por duas jovens que lhe sorriram. Dean olhou-as, mas não fez nenhum gesto para as deter ou lhes sorriu como era habitual. Continuou a andar, abanando a cabeça.

"_Agora nem sequer consigo olhar para as mulheres. Meu Deus, o que é que eu fui fazer? Como é que me pude envolver com o Sam? Tudo bem que não estávamos muito bem ontem e bebemos um pouco, mas eu sabia o que estava a fazer e mesmo assim não parei." pensou Dean. "Tenho de tomar uma decisão rapidamente, antes que acabe por ficar maluco com isto."_

Dean vagueou pela cidade durante vários minutos e depois decidiu voltar para o quarto. A volta pela cidade não tinha trazido benefícios nenhuns e Dean continuava sem saber o que devia fazer. Ao chegar ao quarto, verificou que Sam ainda não tinha voltado. Dean sentou-se numa cadeira e novamente a sua mente foi inundada de pensamentos.

Dean decidiu então deitar-se e tentar dormir um pouco. Talvez assim conseguisse deixar de pensar no que tinha acontecido. Deitou-se numa das camas do quarto e pouco depois adormeceu. No entanto, acabou por sonhar com Sam. Ele e Sam, juntos, a beijarem-se. Acordou sobressaltado e deixou-se ficar sentado na cama durante algum tempo.

"Por mais que tente, parece que não há maneira de me escapar a isto." pensou Dean. "Tenho de falar com o Sam e resolver tudo de uma vez."

Dean aguardou bastante tempo, até que a porta do quarto se abriu e Sam entrou. Pousou a sua mochila a um canto e caminhou até Dean, que estava agora sentado novamente numa das cadeiras do quarto.

"Estás mais calmo, Dean?" perguntou Sam. "Já pensaste?"

"Pensei e voltei a pensar mais uma vez." respondeu Dean. "E quanto mais pensava, mas confuso ficava. Não tomei nenhuma decisão ainda, Sam. Queria falar contigo primeiro."

"Já sabes o que penso, Dean. Já to disse."

"Mas o que irá acontecer se eu não quiser que isto avance Sam? O que acontece se eu quiser que esqueçamos tudo e voltemos ao normal, a sermos apenas e só irmãos normais?" perguntou Dean.

"Nunca fomos e nunca seremos irmãos normais, Dean. Mas é isso que queres, fechar os olhos e esquecer tudo o que se passou?"

"Não sei... mas é o mais lógico, Sam."

"O mais lógico, Dean? Achas lógico nós envolvermo-nos e depois fingirmos que nada aconteceu? Eu não acho. O que aconteceu até pode não ser certo, por sermos irmãos, mas nada mais."

"Eu nunca me tinha envolvido com um homem, Sam."

"Nem eu, Dean. Mas tu... és diferente. Pelo menos para mim. Já passamos tanto tempo juntos, já nos conhecemos bem Dean. Se não fossemos irmãos, haveria alguma coisa que fosse válida para nos separar?"

Dean hesitou, mas de seguida abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Vês? Mas praticamente ninguém sabe que nós somos irmãos, Dean. Nós estamos sempre a viajar de um lado para o outro. Se nos vissem juntos, assumiriam que tínhamos uma relação, mas não iriam ficar a saber que éramos irmãos. Isso ficaria apenas na nossa cabeça e se tentarmos ignorar esse facto... ficaríamos bem." disse Sam.

"Sam, nisto tudo, há sempre algo que tentaremos ignorar. Ou teremos de ignorar o que se passou entre nós e seguirmos com a nossa vida de caçadores, como irmãos e só isso ou então ficamos juntos, mas temos de ignorar o facto de que somos irmãos." disse Dean. "Não me agrada."

Pela primeira vez, Sam ficou calado, sem saber o que dizer. O que Dean dizia era realmente verdade, Sam não o podia negar, mas das duas hipóteses, Sam preferia optar por ignorar que Dean era seu irmão e tentar ser, de alguma maneira, feliz ou o mais perto disso.

"Dean, tens razão, mas eu prefiro ignorar que és meu irmão, a tentarmos continuar a conviver como se nunca se tivesse passado nada entre nós. Tu até podes conseguir fingir que não se passou nada, mas eu não o conseguirei. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabarei por voltar a falar no assunto, Dean."

"E se ficássemos juntos, achas que não voltaríamos a falar do facto de sermos irmãos, Sam? Claro que acabaríamos por falar nisso e os problemas voltariam mais uma vez."

"Mas nós gostamos um do outro, Dean! Mesmo que seja errado, se não gostássemos um do outro, então porque é que nos iríamos envolver, Dean? Não foi só pelo sexo e tu sabes bem disso."

"Talvez não tenha sido, Sam, mas na minha cabeça, não é como se de repente eu visse tudo diferente e visse que sempre te amei ou algo assim."

"Então, o que é que tu pretendes fazer, Dean?" perguntou Sam. "Qual é a tua decisão?"

"Sam, apesar do que aconteceu entre nós, tu serás sempre o meu irmão... e é melhor esquecermos o que se passou, Sam." respondeu Dean. "É a melhor solução."

Sam suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

"Se é o que tu queres, assim será."

De seguida, Sam disse que tinha de sair e saiu porta fora. Dean sentiu-se mal por estar a magoar o irmão, mas o que sentia por Sam, apesar de tudo, ainda era a cumplicidade de um irmão e não uma paixão.

Quando Sam voltou, mais tarde nesse dia, não voltou a falar no assunto e Dean tomou isso como o primeiro passo no processo para a questão ser ignorada. Os dois partiram novamente, para mais uma caçada e outra e mais outra, sempre tentado comportar-se como normalmente.

Foi ao fim de dois meses e meio, enquanto estavam a preparar as suas coisas para saírem de um motel, depois de terem cumprido mais uma caçada contra alguns vampiros, que Sam encarou Dean e voltou a falar no assunto novamente.

"Dean, sei que acordámos não falar do assunto... mas já não aguento mais." disse Sam. "Estou farto disto. Mesmo que não falemos de termos dormido juntos, eu não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu. Quanto mais tento esquecer, pior. Sinto-me mal com toda esta situação, Dean. Sinto-me mal ao ver-te todos os dias, tentando ignorar o que se passou. Sinto-me mal quando tenho ao pé de mim o que desejo mas não lhe posso tocar, nem beijar... Dean, eu estou farto disto."

"Sam, eu fiz uma escolhida. E tu aceitaste."

"Eu sabia que ia ser difícil, mas não sabia que seria tão difícil como está a ser. Não posso continuar assim, Dean. Cada vez que olho para ti, lembro-me que não quiseste ficar comigo, que preferes fingir e ignorar o que quer que sintas para manter a moralidade. Pois bem, eu não posso continuar assim ou ainda enlouqueço. Tenho de me afastar de ti, Dean. Não vai fazer com que esqueça, mas pelo menos se não tiver de olhar para ti, não vou estar constantemente a sofrer."

"Sam, o que estás a querer dizer?"

"Estou a dizer que me vou embora. Já não consigo estar perto de ti. Não desta maneira. Por isso é melhor assim. Melhor para mim e melhor para ti. Tu és a única coisa que me faz seguir em frente, Dean... mas vou tentar arranjar outra motivação e continuar a viver."

"Mas Sam, não podes ir embora. Sempre estivemos juntos... quer dizer, a caçar. Tu sabes."

"Sei. E até nos envolvermos estava tudo balançado. Agora não está. Pelo meu bem, tenho de me afastar. Talvez nos voltemos a ver, Dean. Talvez não. Adeus."

Sam virou costas e abriu a porta. Olhou uma última vez para Dean e depois saiu porta fora, enquanto Dean arregalava os olhos, surpreendido com aquela reacção. Dean sabia que havia a possibilidade daquilo vir a acontecer, mas tinha sido muito repentino.

"_Sam... não queria que te fosses embora, mas se é o melhor para ti, tenho de aceitar." pensou Dean, sentando-se num dos sofás do quarto do motel. "Mas vai ser muito mais difícil sem ti... mais difícil em termos das caçadas e mais difícil por tudo o resto... mas decidiste seguir em frente, por isso tenho de fazer o mesmo."_

Passaram-se várias semanas. Dean aplicou-se com afinco às caçadas, dizimando vários demónios e salvando várias pessoas, mas quando regressava ao quarto do motel e o encontrava vazio, sem a presença de Sam, sentia um vazio no peito. Faltava algo, faltava Sam. Tentou ligar-lhe algumas vezes, mas Sam nunca atendeu o telemóvel.

"_Não quer falar comigo, obviamente." pensou Dean. "Mas eu queria falar com ele, saber como está, se não se tem magoado, se tem continuado com as caçadas ou decidiu optar por outra coisa... se algum dia vai voltar."_

O tempo continuou a passar e no seguimento de mais uma caçada, Dean acabou por ir visitar Bobby à sua casa. Bobby recebeu-o com entusiasmo e sentaram-se os dois à mesa, a beber umas cervejas.

"Então, como tens passado, Dean? Tens dado poucas noticias." disse Bobby. "Principalmente desde que o Sam seguiu o seu caminho."

"Eu sei, mas tenho estado ocupado. Muitas caçadas. O número de demónios aumentou muito, por isso não tenho muito tempo livre."

"Estou a ver. Mas o Sam também anda ocupado e liga-me de vez em quando." disse Bobby, abanando a cabeça.

"Como está ele?" perguntou Dean.

"Vocês não têm falado um com o outro?" perguntou Bobby, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não... não sei nada dele. Como eu disse, não tenho tempo para ligar. A ninguém." mentiu Dean.

Bobby não ficou convencido pela desculpa de Dean, mas também não quis insistir com ele.

"Vocês devem mesmo ter-se zangado a sério. Mas enfim, como eu disse, o Sam tem-me ligado de vez em quando. Tem-me falado das caçadas que tem feito."

"E de mim, falou alguma coisa?" perguntou Dean, de maneira mais ansiosa do que pretendia mostrar.

"Uma coisa ou outra. Perguntou-me se sabia se tu estavas bem, uma vez, há já algum tempo. Pouco mais que isso." respondeu Bobby. "Ele parece muito magoado contigo, Dean."

"Eu sei..."

"Mas o que raio se passou entre vocês para ficarem assim? Vocês sempre se mantiveram unidos, mesmo que houvessem ideias divergentes ou discussões."

"Desta vez, as ideias eram bastante divergentes... muito mesmo." disse Dean.

"Acho que estão a desperdiçar o tempo, ao estarem aborrecidos. Neste ramo, nunca sabemos se vamos estar vivos amanhã. E depois ainda se podem arrepender se um de vocês morre, enquanto está zangado com o outro." disse Bobby. "Sabes, já ando nisto há muito tempo e há muitas coisas que se eu pudesse voltar atrás... teria feito de maneira diferente."

"Compreendo perfeitamente." disse Dean, quase suspirando.

"Tive hipóteses de ser feliz, sabes? Quer dizer, um pouco mais feliz. Mesmo que não fosse por muito tempo. Tive-as, mas desperdicei-as. Tinha de caçar, tinha de proteger os outros. Mas e a mim? Quem se preocupava comigo? Quem queria saber de mim? Não fui egoísta. Não quis pôr a minha felicidade à frente dos outros. Sabes, não podemos ajudar toda a gente. Mas eu queria fazer isso e não vivi o que devia ter vivido." desabafou Bobby. "Desculpa, estares aqui a ouvir os desabafos de um velho. Tu ainda tens muitas coisas pela frente, muitas conquistas, que eu sei bem como és. Aproveita a vida, Dean, porque ela pode acabar depressa. Vive agora, para não te arrependeres mais tarde."

Dean fechou os olhos, pensando em Sam. Eles tinham-se envolvido. Mas eram irmãos. Dean tinha tomado a decisão de ignorarem o que tinha acontecido e seguido em frente. Sam tinha-se ido embora. Dean sentia-se só, vazio.

"_E se eu morrer amanhã, que felicidade é que eu teria tido? Nenhuma. E se o Sam morrer amanhã, não me culparei de não lhe ter dado alguma felicidade enquanto pude?" pensou Dean. "Eu sei que não devia... ele é meu irmão, mas é tudo o que tenho. Sem ele, esta vida não vale nada. Não vale a pena salvar ninguém, se eu fico para trás. E tenho de estar perto do Sam. Para o proteger... oh, que se lixe, provavelmente vou parar ao inferno na mesma, por isso ao menos que tenha o proveito antes de ir para lá."_

Dean abriu os olhos. Bobby olhava para ele, sem dizer nada, esperando uma reacção.

"Bobby, sabes onde está o Sam agora?" perguntou Dean.

"Por acaso falei com ele ontem. Está em Lawrence, Kansas, a vossa cidade natal, a tratar de um problema de um lobisomem. Penso que ele me disse que estava hospedado no motel Dark Rose." respondeu Bobby.

Dean levantou-se, pronto para ir embora.

"Obrigado Bobby. Vemo-nos depois."

"Vais buscar o Sam?" perguntou Bobby. "Resolveste fazer as pazes com ele?"

"Sim, Bobby. Vou buscar o Sam."

Dean acenou e saiu porta fora, enquanto Bobby abanava a cabeça. Não fazia ideia do que se tinha passado entre Sam e Dean, mas sabia que ambos não estavam bem por estarem longe um do outro e estava satisfeito por o seu pequeno discurso ter tido algum efeito.

Dean entrou no Impala, pronto para partir em direcção a Lawrence. A viagem ainda demoraria algumas horas. Tirou o telemóvel do bolso, escreveu uma mensagem e enviou-a para Sam. Depois, arrancou.

No motel, o telemóvel de Sam apitou e ele caminhou até ele, vendo que tinha uma mensagem de Dean. Suspirou, hesitando em lê-la ou não. A curiosidade era grande. Sam sentia falta de Dean, pelo que acedeu à mensagem e leu-a.

"**Sammy, vou a caminho. Falei com o Bobby, sei onde estás. Por favor, não fujas. Tomei uma decisão. Quero ficar contigo. Não quero saber dos princípios morais, porque pelo que fazemos, caçando os demónios e salvando pessoas, havemos de estar perdoados. E se não estivermos, quando morrermos vamos os dois para o inferno. E ficamos juntos na mesma. Espera por mim."**

Sam sorriu, sentindo-se agora bastante aliviado e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

"_Dean, claro que espero. Esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso, para ficarmos juntos." pensou Sam._

E, algumas horas depois, Dean parava o Impala em frente ao motel que Bobby lhe tinha indicado. Sam saiu rapidamente para a rua e sorriu a Dean, correndo para ele. Dean sorriu também. Sim, o vazio tinha desaparecido. Mesmo no meio do que estivesse errado, ficar com Sam era o que estava certo.


End file.
